


Untitled JJP

by TheBlobMaster



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Canon, Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlobMaster/pseuds/TheBlobMaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jaebum scratches his eye and jjp domesticity follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled JJP

**Author's Note:**

> this is decidedly word vomit. i don't what this is. plot what plot seriously. i just wanted to write jinyoung liking jaebum in his glasses and this happened. 
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy either way. 
> 
> (i hope it's not too obvious i only joined the fandom ten days ago.)

there’s something vulnerable, defenceless about jaebum when he wears his glasses. his face devoid of makeup and eyes sleepy. his fingers edging under the glasses to rub at his eyes and jinyoung can’t and won’t stop the smile that creeps upon his face at the sight. jaebum wears his glasses less and less. his own at least, the coordi noonas seems to love him in thick black frames. not the thin wire frames his own have. back when it was just the two of them it was common to find him lounging in the sofa with his glasses on, now he only takes his contacts off just before sleep. so jinyoung savours this moment, savours looking at his hyung with his walls down for once. the dorm is quiet, most of the members asleep or just relaxing in their rooms. jaebum is sitting at a little make-shift table scribbling in his notebook. he’s frowning in concentration and jinyoung’s sure he’s reading over his lyrics with harsh commentary in his head. too much of a perfectionist for anything else and everybody around him have stopped trying to appease him. 

jaebum doesn’t seem to have taken notice of him, he’s begun to hum a light melody under his breath. his eyes are drooping and he rubs at them again. his hands knocking his glasses off of his face. jinyoung watches amused for awhile until he realises that jaebum doesn’t seem to stop rubbing, quiet frustrated whines beginning as he presses harder and harder. jinyoung rushes to him, gliding to a sitting position and grabbing his wrists to pull them away. there’s tear streaks down jaebum’s cheeks and he keeps his eyes closed. “hyung?” jinyoung whispers. jaebum grunts and tries to shake jinyoung’s hands away. “hyung, look at me.” jinyoung tightens his grip, “i said look at me.” jaebum opens his eyes but almost immediately closes his left one again with a wince. “can i?” jinyoung gestures to his eye and jaebum nods stiffly. it’s hard to ignore the wince and how much jaebum’s eyelid seems to protest being lifted, but jinyoung manages and peers at the left eye. it’s completely red and quickly gathering tears. jaebum closes it immediately after he lets go. 

“we should get your eye checked.” automatically his hand glides down and grabs jaebum’s, a habit for when he’s nervous. “no. i’ll be fine in the morning.” there’s no room for discussion, but there is no discussion to be had. jaebum’s eye needs to be looked at and jinyoung doesn’t care if jaebum agrees. “i’m getting noyoung hyung and then you’re going to the hospital.” he doesn’t give jaebum room to protest, swiftly getting to his feet and marching towards the managers’ room. “also don’t even think about rubbing again.” he says swiftly before knocking softly at the door. 

jaebum huffs at the order but obediently sits very still with his hands in his lap. it’s no use to try and defy jinyoung when he gets like this. the younger too stubborn to stop and jaebum doesn’t want to blow up this late. he’s too tired, his body like led and his mind screaming for sleep. it doesn’t take long before jinyoung is pulling a disgruntled manager into the livingroom. noyoung hyung squats and just like jinyoung checks his eye. with a sigh and a face rub he gets up. “grab your coat we’re going to the hospital.” he mumbles something about _stupid kids and why did you get injured this late_ to himself as he stumbles into his room again, presumably to put on a shirt. jinyoung pulls him up and dresses him in a warm coat, already in his own and ready to go. jaebum barely has time to slip into his shoes before he’s pulled along the hallway and into the elevator. noyoung hyung only then seems to notice jinyoung standing firmly beside jaebum. he opens his mouth but closes it again with an eyeroll. jinyoung has that determined face he gets sometimes and everybody knows it’s no use to dissuade him. jaebum still tries when they’re practicing and jinyoung is driving his body to an early grave. even if the only way he can do anything is by staying behind and handing him a waterbottle. 

the ride to the hospital is quiet. jaebum keeping his eye closed and cursing how much it hurts. goddamit. at first he thought he just had something in his eye but no matter how much he tried to rub it out the pain just increased. he’s silently thankful for jinyoung coming in because he would’ve never admitted to anything himself. the urge to scratch the itch is constantly there and if not for jinyoung’s hand holding onto his, he would’ve given up trying to resist it long ago. 

 

jinyoung’s sitting restlessly in the waiting area. jaebum had been whisked away by the ophthalmologist ten minutes ago. at first jinyoung had followed but noyoung hyung had stopped him and commanded him to sit in the waiting area. unluckily he’d forgotten his phone in his haste to get jaebum out of the door, so he has nothing to fiddle with, nothing to distract him. the nurse at the reception is looking at him funny and belatedly he realises he’s barefaced and with bed hair. he’d been on his way back to bed from the kitchen when he stopped to look at jaebum. he must look like a mess. hurriedly he tries to tame his hair with a sluggish hand. the nurse chuckles to herself and averts her eyes shyly. she must be a fan then. thankfully she doesn’t say anything and lets him fret by himself. luckily they come back not much later. jaebum with an eyepatch and a pinched expression. noyoung hyung doesn’t look much better, brows furrowed in serious thought. trying not to seem too eager jinyoung asks, “so what was it?”

jaebum stills and sighs so loudly jinyoung can feel it on his face. “scratch. somehow i’ve scratched my eyeball. three weeks with a patch and eyedrops three times a day. also a very strict ban from contact lenses for at least a month.” noyoung hyung’s face pinches even more at that and jinyoung gets it. the difference from prescription glasses and fashion glasses is very evident in pictures. your face doesn’t get distorted with fashion frames but with how much prescription jaebum has it’ll be glaring obvious. even though jinyoung is secretly happy about it, about how much he’ll see jaebum with glasses, he sighs to show he understands. “that sucks.”

“that’s an understatement. you have three photoshoots this weeks, how are we going to do an eyepatch concept for them all?” noyoung hyung groans, it’s clear a headache is worming it’s way. “no matter what. let’s get home and get some sleep. i’ll talk to the coordis tomorrow.” he says finally, a tired hand gliding down his face. 

 

jaebum wakes at jackson’s poke. it’s confusing to open his eye and it still being dark. as soon as jackson notices that he’s awake he pounces, not caring about youngjae still sleeping. “what happened!? why are you wearing an eyepatch?” jaebum should probably have a talk with him about jumping on people that are hurt. “scratched my eye, now get off.” he throws jackson off with a shoulder push. jackson apparently parades around the dorm telling everybody he’s  
mortally injured because not even five minutes after jaebum has three members peering down at him worriedly. he groans and buries his head in his pillow. youngjae chooses that moment to finally force his eyes open. “why are you all looking at jaebum hyung?” he mutters, clearly still not awake. “hyung lost an eye.” kunpimook stage whispers conspiratorially. jaebum groans louder. “did not. just scratched it.” he can hear mark laugh at his misfortune and curses the day he was put in a group with a bunch of sadists. they’re probably really concerned and just joking to ease their worry. it’s not often their leader gets hurt and never serious enough to show for it. 

somehow they finally get he wants to be left alone and even youngjae scurries off, likely to fall asleep in the sofa. he’s dosing when there’s a soft knock on the door. whoever it is doesn’t wait for permission to enter. soon after there’s a hand in his hair, massaging his skull. “hyung. it’s time for the drops.” jinyoung’s voice is soft. like he doesn’t want to disturb him. for all in the world jaebum doesn’t care, he doesn’t want to move, but with jinyoung’s gentle nudging he gets onto his back. “hi.” jinyoung’s eyes crinkle at him and jaebum won’t ever get used to that smiled being directed at him. “i think it’ll be easier if you rest your head in my lap.” there’ll be no protests to that from jaebum. jinyoung has soft thighs. 

it’s takes a few times for the drops to hit his eye without him blinking. he’s glad that it’s jinyoung that’s helping him. everyone else except maybe mark would’ve lost their patience. not necessarily voicing it but huffing and puffing is quite evident too. knowing he should get up, they have schedule to keep, he turns around and nuzzles into jinyoung’s stomach. couldn’t he just stay there for the rest of the day? it’s so comfortable and jinyoung’s shirt tickles his nose with every laugh the younger spills. “come on, get up you lazy dog.” jinyoung chuckles and pushes him off his lap. 

when jackson sees him he starts belting out f(x)’s red light, the two maknaes joining quickly. jaebum’s scowl is apparently less effective when his left eye is covered. 

 

noyoung hyung figures out what to do with the photoshoots. one has an eyepatch piratey theme, the others they make up for by covering his eye, either with a hat, hair or his hand. 

 

it’s been a week since jaebum has been rendered to only wearing glasses and jinyoung is feeling giddy from the overexposure at the sight. whenever they have a schedule, jaebum is decked in a pair of sunglasses with prescription and it always makes jinyoung pout a little. he’s sure the fans would love to see leader-jb in his glasses. rationally he knows it doesn’t really fit with jaebum’s image so he doesn’t say anything and just enjoys all the times jaebum is wearing his glasses. 

like right now. jaebum’s sitting on the sofa at the practice room, tiredly running a hand through his hair. his glasses slightly fogged from the heat he’s emitting. it’s time for his eye drops and as if sensing that the other members slowly disappears. it’s become a sort of private ritual for the two of them now. three times a day they get ten minutes to themselves. jinyoung hadn’t realised how much he missed that. they don’t really say all that much, jaebum just settles in with his head on jinyoung’s lap and let’s jinyoung take care of him without a fuss. they always gets the drops in at first try now and afterwards jaebum nuzzles his head into jinyoung’s stomach and they sit like that. quietly enjoying each other’s company until it’s time to get back to the world. 

some days jinyoung cards his fingers through the silky strands of hair others he settles for just watching his hyung. the jaebum with his face pressed into jinyoung’s stomach is a whole other person than got7’s leader. it’s as if all of his worries are being sucked away right into jinyoung’s navel. the thought always makes jinyoung chuckle slightly and jaebum’s lips lift in a small amused smile despite not knowing what’s so funny. all the tough facades he puts up to appear strong melts away and left is a young man with too many worries called im jaebum. 

 

after two weeks the pirate and f(x) jokes dies down. the fans seems to have caught onto that something’s wrong and it kills the fun. none of the members like to worry the fans, so instead of poking fun of jaebum they start to smile extra wide and divert the attention. 

after an extra long day of too wide smiles and strained jokes, jaebum sinks into jinyoung’s lap. jinyoung seems to notice his distress and carefully cards his hair away from his face. “don’t feel guilty.” he whispers. jaebum buries deeper into jinyoung’s stomach and lets go of all his worries. slowly they start to spill, each and every one. he can feel jinyoung playing with piercings and it calms him down. the clog in his throat clears and he no longer feels like breaking down crying. they’re in jinyoung’s room, locked away from the world and it’s starting to become jaebum’s safe haven. he doesn’t know how long they stay that way, only registers that jinyoung pulls out a book and slowly jaebum falls asleep. 

jinyoung wakes up feeling warmer than he has in a long time. there’s someone wrapped around him and he slowly turns to look at the culprit. jaebum’s glasses are crooked on his face and his mouth open. it’s a ridiculous sight, but jinyoung’s heart warms at it. during the jj project days the only time they shared a room was when they were staying at hotels. there they would have late night chats about everything and the world. too excited for sleep and too exhausted to explore. always on their own bed peering at each other through the dark. jaebum always ended up falling asleep with his glasses on and if jinyoung was still awake he’d sneak them off. sometimes jaebum would swat at his hands and make jinyoung laugh hard enough to wake him up. the small embarrassed smile jaebum would get settled behind jinyoung’s eyelids and were the last he thought of before sleep. 

with small pokes to jaebum’s nose jinyoung wakes up his leader. he grunts and swats at his hands and suddenly they’re back in 2012 with jinyoung laughing himself silly and jaebum smiling embarrassed in realisation of his reaction. they apparently makes enough of a commotion that kunpimook and yugyeom burst into the room. the look of utter bewilderment on their faces sends jinyoung into a new laughing fit and this time jaebum joins him. they keep on laughing and in the end all of the members have gathered in the room looking at them suspiciously. “who drugged jj project?” jackson whispers aloud for anyone to wonder. it only makes them laugh harder, because yes this really for once actually was about jj project. it takes them a good ten minutes to calm down and they still have the giggles. noyoung hyung is sighing and looking like he’d rather suffer in hell than deal with giddy teens. “come on. eye drops and then out the door” he says and leaves. 

 

jaebum is getting his eye checked. the doctor promised that it wouldn’t take more than twenty minutes so the rest of the members are waiting outside the hospital in the vans. jinyoung had almost gotten out but noyoung hyung had sent him a glare to keep seated. he’s not really listening to what the ophthalmologist is saying but noyoung hyung is nodding along seriously. he catches “let his eyes rest for at least three weeks more.” and sighs. it’s not that he doesn’t like wearing his glasses, but the coordis complains about how hard it is to style him with them. 

the ophthalmologist doesn’t apply a new patch so jaebum stumbles out suddenly feeling of balance now that he can use both eyes again. the boys cheer at the sight of both his eyes though and he can’t help but break into a smile at that. the mood is indefinitely higher on the way to the next schedule. there’s high voice and singing and a warm hand that squeezes jaebum’s. 

 

it isn’t until late into the night that jinyoung realises that jaebum doesn’t need to get his drops anymore and that means no reason for their alone time. he’s just finished washing up, settling into his bed with a book and it hurts more than he actually thought it would. he’s come to treasure those moments, just as much of a stress relief as it was for jaebum. he opens the book, a new romance novel recommended by jaebum, and starts reading. he burns away the emptiness in his heart with the feelings of the main character. hoping to fill up a void he didn’t know he had. he’s so focused on not thinking that he doesn’t hear his door creaking open. doesn’t notice anything until there’s a familiar head sliding into his lap and a face pressed into his stomach. his whole body relaxes, tension fading away and soon he’s reading with a hand carding through silky black hair. 

 

the members doesn’t talk about how now more often than not they find their leader waking up in jinyoung’s room. not with how much more relaxed and free their smiles are and their eyebags are less and less noticeable. 

 

(youngjae rejoices in having a whole bed to himself. he celebrates by having a dance party alone throwing his clothes wherever he wants, no one to nag him anymore.)


End file.
